Ed
Ed is one of the three main protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is the strongest and the least intelligent member of the Eds. Appearance Ed is tall, has yellow skin, a light blue colored tongue, horse teeth, ginger hair in a buzz cut (making it appear black), a black unibrow and turquoise eyes (as seen in "The Luck of the Ed"). He is always seen wearing purple/blue pants, large black shoes, a red and white striped T-shirt. He also wears a dark olive/green jacket with brown lining on the inside and with white sleeve stripes on the outside. He always wears it no matter the climate. His jacket is often filled with rotting produce and/or old candy. In general, Ed looks like he acts. His appearance matches his personality, but in some episodes, Ed is portrayed to have clever ideas. Personality Ed is kind and has a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone he encounters. He's the kind of person who sees everybody he meets as a potential friend. Ed is also very absent-minded and naive, making him the perfect candidate for Eddy to help him with his scams, as Ed hardly ever questions them. Even so, Ed never feels abused by Eddy despite being the workhorse for almost all of Eddy's scams. However, he is often the subject of abuse by his younger sister Sarah. He always fears Sarah when she gets him in the palm of her hand. Even though she torments him a lot, he still loves Sarah dearly and does his best to protect her and make her feel happy. Ed is a loyal fan of low-budget horror movies and comic books, but often misinterprets them as reality. He is an animal lover as well, with chickens being his favorite animals; a running gag throughout the series. Ed also enjoys food, including buttered toast and gravy, as the unused bathtub in his bedroom is filled with the latter. Other foods that Ed likes are pudding skins and Chunky Puffs. Some examples of what Ed doesn't like are vegetables and soap, meaning he does not lead a basic healthy life, much to the chagrin of the more hygienic Edd. Even so, he doesn't seem to suffer physically under his low maintenance life style. Even though Ed is a very childlike and loving character; who will easily hug, kiss or playfully interact with other characters, the Kanker sisters are a rare exception for him. The equally loving May Kanker is often left standing. Through and through, Ed is a loyal friend who sticks by his friends as much as he possibly can, no matter what. Family Ed does not seem to have a noteworthy relationship with any member of his family, as his father usually seems uninterested and his mother often chooses Sarah's side over his. Even though Ed's parents have never been fully seen on screen, Ed's remarks and Sarah's threats give a decent impression as to what their household is like. It is also made it clear that Sarah is spoiled and Ed often gets the blame for any problem that occurs in or around the house. Nevertheless, Ed cares surprisingly a lot about Sarah. Known Family Members: *Ed's aunt (her arm was briefly seen in "Mission Ed-Possible.") *Ed's father *Ed's mother (seen as Jonny during Ed's nightmare in "''Rock-a-Bye Ed.") *Sarah Young Ed Toddler Ed was first seen in the episode ''"Every Which Way But Ed," wearing only his red-and-white shirt and a diaper. He had one big tooth and a long strand of hair. He proved himself to be incredibly strong at a young age, being able to lift an entire house very easily. In addition, Ed is shown to have the pica-like behavior he has in the present day as he ate an entire television set as part of Eddy's Bottomwess Ed scam. Even though Ed is supposed to be a toddler, he is noticeably tall. Toddler Ed was also seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed got shocked by the electric gum that Eddy offered to him in the prank factory scene. Old Ed Old Ed was first seen in the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It." He still wears the same clothes he always did, but is much older. He is bald, has a white bushy eyebrow, and long white beard with a mouse trap stuck to it. He uses a walker to help get around and apparently suffers from an uncontrollable colon. His intelligence has made no improvement at this age. In a deleted scene, it was shown that he was married to May Kanker. Old Ed was also seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show when Ed got shocked by the electric gum that Eddy offered to him in the prank factory scene. Ed in FusionFall While Ed and Edd are absent in the future world, Eddy tells the player that "Big Ed isn't around", but doesn't mention why, or where he has gone to, inferring his death. In the past world Ed can be found at Mt. Blackhead, having wound up there after escaping pursuit from May Kanker. Alter Egos *Average Joe *Ed the Elf *Ed the Great *Edzilla *King Tuckyershirtin *Lothar *Lothar, Viking *Nugget the Gnome *Peach Creek Cobbler *Snuggle-me-Ed *The Claw Quotes *'Ed': stomach growls "Eddy!" jumps onto Eddy Eddy: "You're giving me a hernia, Ed!" Ed: "It sounds like the howl of a werewolf from the belly of Hades!" Eddy: "Get off me!" Ed off him "That's your belly." Ed: "Huh-huh. I'm hungry." "An Ed Too Many" ---- *'Ed': "I love canoes." "Oath to an Ed" ---- *'Ed': "Canadians are weird." "Know it All Ed" ---- *'Ed': "I was a moose once." "Know it All Ed " ---- *'Eddy': phone ringing "A pledge!" answers "Ed Telethon!" Ed: around in the fridge "Eddy, do you keep donations in the fridge?" furiously hangs up "Hands Across Ed" ---- *'Eddy': phone ring and answers "Ed Telethon!" Ed: under the house "Are donations bigger than a breadbox?" furiously hangs up "Hands Across Ed " ---- *'Ed': impersonating [[Eddy]] "I have caused discomfort, 'cuz I'm Eddy!" "Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed" ---- *'Ed': a clod of dirt above his head "Boing! It's a lightbulb! Boing!" "It Came From Outer Ed" ---- *'Eddy': fear when noticing that the Eds are about to crash into the Kankers "KANKERS!!" Ed: and literally in extreme closeup "EXTREME CLOSEUP!!" "Don't Rain on My Ed" ---- *'Ed: "What do you do when you live in a shoe and you ain't got no sole?" "One of Those Eds" ---- *'Ed': "AWAY WITH YOU, UNWANTED PESTERERS!" '''Sarah': "ED! You listen to me, mister! You can't kick me out! I LIVE HERE TOO!!" Ed: "SO MOVE!!" "Little Ed Blue" ---- *'Ed': "An elephant never forgets, Double D, but I forget what the elephant remembered." "The Good Ol' Ed" ---- *'Ed': "An apple a day keeps the bus driver away, Double D!" "Stuck in Ed" ---- *'Ed': "Let's sing a song!" "Dim Lit Ed" ---- *'Ed': "FASTER, PUSSYCAT, FASTER!" "Gimme Gimme Never Ed" ---- *'Eddy': "No problem. We, the Eds, are smarter than -" Ed: "Onions?" Eddy:"No, Ed. We're smarter than -" Ed: "Buttered toast? A bus driver?" "Eds-Aggerate" ---- *'Ed': "My name is Ed! CHEESE AND MACARONI!" Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show ---- *'Ed': "I found my sensitive side, and it has a rash." "High Heeled Ed" Trivia *Ed's hair color is red/ginger, as seen in the episode "Over Your Ed." *In "Smile for the Ed" , Ed's middle name is revealed to be "Horace". *In "The Luck of the Ed," it is shown that Ed's eyebrow can be removed. *Ed is the only Ed who didn't get kissed by Nazz. *Ed has been known to have multiple allergies, these being rabbits ("Flea-Bitten Ed"), dandelions ("Honor Thy Ed"), eels ("Dueling Eds") and butterscotch pudding ("All Eds Are Off"). He may also be allergic to cats as hinted in "Mission Ed-Possible." *In "Take This Ed and Shove It," Ed says that he wants to be rice when he grows up. *In "Look Into My Eds" it's revealed that Ed dreams of becoming a ballet dancer. *In "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed," it is discovered that his skull is a piece of buttered toast with two holes for eye sockets and a slice of butter for the nose. But in "Flea-Bitten Ed," when Edd x-rays him, he is shown to have a normal skull, but with a bone where his eyebrow should be. In "Cool-Hand Ed" he is shown with a small brain, a bandage, a spoon, and a crushed soda can inside his head. *Ed has Acrophobia (a fear of heights), which is notably shown in "A Pinch to Grow an Ed," "Virt-Ed-Go," "Gimme Gimme Never Ed," and the Big Picture Show. *Ed is afraid of soap as shown in "Once Upon an Ed" and "Run for your Ed," however he had no problem with soap in "Over Your Ed." *Only 3 characters have managed to make Ed mad: namely Jonny 2x4, Sarah, and Eddy's Brother (if the episode "Little Ed Blue" isn't counted). *Ed has only thought up one scam in the entire series, which turned out to be a curse copied from a comic book in "It Came From Outer Ed." *Ed can perfectly play the flute ("Who's Minding the Ed?") and the saxophone ("Smile for the Ed"), yet was forced to play the violin by his parents ("Pain in the Ed"). *According to himself in "Over Your Ed," Ed's height is 5'9, which is strange considering that is the average height of an adult American male. *While Ed can be friendly and nice, he can become angry, aggressive and/or crazy if any of the following happens to him: **If a pebble gets stuck in his shoe (as shown in "Little Ed Blue"). **If he is interrupted while he is watching the Eight Hour Monster Movie Marathon" (as shown in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?"). **If he has watched too many monster movies in a row for too long (as shown in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw"). **If he hasn't had gravy for too long (as shown in "All Eds are Off"). **If his eyebrow is stolen and used for blackmail at the risk of losing it (as shown in "Luck of the Ed"). *Ed revealed in "Who, What, Where, Ed" that he used to have braces. *In "X Marks the Ed" it was revealed that Ed is afraid of wigs, yet in "A Boy and His Ed" he was wearing a clown wig (and even asked to keep it), and in "Quick Shot Ed" he was forced to wear a wig by the Kankers and showed no ill effects. In addition, in the comic "Sugar, Spice, Ed" he wore a woman's wig (as did Edd and Eddy). *Ed sleepwalks and sleepeats, as shown in "A Glass of Warm Ed" and "Run for your Ed." *Ed has a pet turtle, as seen in "Ready, Set... Ed!" "From Here to Ed," and "Run Ed Run." *Ed got an A for history on his report card in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible". However, in an earlier shot it showed that his report card said F on everything. *Ed once had seagulls trapped under his bed in "Ready, Set... Ed!" Some of their names were "Penelope," "Edmund," and "Nestor." *In the episode "Scrambled Ed" it was shown that Ed has a collection of sponges, and hides them in his wall. They reappear in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *He has at least four lucky charms. *Ed can lifts a house with one or two hands, as seen in "Cry Ed" and "Every Which Way But Ed." *Danny Antonucci has said that Ed is based on his easily distracted, oft-daydreaming, dysfunctional side that was always focusing on something else while in the middle of an activity. *He gets gas when he eats strudel ("No Speak Da Ed"). Gallery Ed model.jpg|Concept art of Ed. Classic_Ed.png|Classic Ed. Ed_with_Rolf's_hair.jpg|Ed with Rolf's hair. Naked Ed.gif|Ed in a dish with no clothes on. Eds Naked.jpg|Whoa! Can't show this on TV anymore! Ed brainiac.png|The boomerang's effect on Ed. File:Ed_in_eddy's_clothes.jpg|"I have caused discomfort, 'cause I'm Eddy!" Vlcsnap-1831781.png|Now how is he supposed to make funny faces? Oops!!.jpg|''The Gravy Inquirer''. Ed2.jpg|Ed's transformation in the Big Picture Show. Edzilla.JPG|Edzilla. Cents.jpg|Ed and Edd as The Cents. Vlcsnap-2014-04-06-12h12m18s64.png|Ed's brain. Wbz2XKJ1.png|Cool Ed. Nano32.png|The Ed nano from FusionFall. Fusion_Ed.jpg|Fusion Ed from FusionFall. Ed.png|Ed at his post in FusionFall. Angry Lighting Ed.gif|Sinister Ed. Beware! Ed screamsfsf.jpg|"SO MOOOVE!!!" AngryEd.jpg|"SHUT UP!" Ed invite Rolf's fowl.gif|Ed loves chickens. Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h55m06s192.png|Eddy waking up Ed by shaking the heck out of him. Ed's electric unibrow.jpg|Static electricity turns Ed's eyebrow electric. Ed changing grades.jpg|This is why you should never give Ed a fountain pen. Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-11h16m53s244.png|Ed as "King Tuckyershirtin". Funny Eyebrow Ed.jpg|Ed with Edd in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. Ed on TV.png|Ed's on TV! File:Ed's Full Shot.png|Ed smiling. Ed_Edd_Eddy68.jpg|"Then I gazed at the stars!" Ed and double d.jpg|What are you doing Ed? ed 3.png|Ed. Ed falling.jpg|Lumpy can fly! Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-15h15m15s196.png|Ed's face after a failed scam. Ed 2.png|Another shot of Ed. Elf ed.jpg|"But Eddy, I am an elf!" Ed Branch.jpg|Eddy's thinking "I wanna have what Ed's having." OWIE.jpg|And he gets hurt once he eats the branch. Ed Tongue.jpg|Revealing a beetle pinching his tongue. Vlcsnap-2014-01-16-12h30m18s95.png|"Uh guys, I think I glued my head to the table!" FISHFACE!!!!!.jpg|"Can somebody scratch my scales?" Butter Toast.jpg|"My fantasy come true! I AM buttered toast!" Jimmyed.jpg|Jimmy as Ed. Vlcsnap-9093.png|Ed's baby picture. Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h51m16s44.png|"EXTREME CLOSEUP!!!" Ed scare Johnny.jpg|Ed being petrified of Jonny. Ed butter.jpg|"Do you think they'll like peanut butter?" Untitled 52.jpg|Ed attacking a wig because it scares him. Untitled 46.jpg|Lumpy the artist. Untitled 34.jpg|Ed finds some bubble wrap. Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-19h22m56s36.png|Ed shaking up three soda cans. Untitled 105.jpg|Ed practicing the violin. Xc.jpg|Ed's Berserker mode. Edandtelescope.JPG|Ed using a telescope. Untitled 128.jpg|AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Vlcsnap-2013-07-29-16h21m15s143.png|Ed goofing off. Untitled 146.jpg|This is far too big to be Ed's brain. Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-10h57m36s21.png|Ed, ready for a job interview. gFHXj0n.gif|Havin' fun, Ed? 21f.gif|Just...Ed. Untitled 19.jpg|Ed escapes May. Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-12h50m07s82.png|Ed as the mascot of the Peach Creek Cobblers. Ed football uniform.jpg|Ed in his football uniform. Vlcsnap-2013-09-03-17h38m14s117.png|Ed as a hot dog. Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-09h56m38s224.png|"Is that a doggie treat?" See Also *HowTo:Draw Ed *Ed's Lucky Charms *Ed's House *Ed's Dream World *Ed's Tub of Gravy *Ed's Freezer Experiment *The Eds *Edd *Eddy Category:Characters Category:The Eds